Kids Will Be Kids
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. plays nasty tricks on Bowser, but the little brat is in for a surprise...Includes my new story layout. May look confusing, but oh well. Enjoy if you can.


**_Kids will be Kids_**

**_Don't flame. Also R and R._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE START<br>_**

* * *

><p>It was a unusually sunny day in the Darklands. Usually it would be cloudy, rainy, hot or stormy, but it was actually sunny.<p>

* * *

><p>Bowser was reading a newspaper.<p>

Bowser: Let's see. WHAT? The Koopa Twins collapsed? Stupid Mario! It was his fault!

_**A/N: The Koopa Twins are a parody of the Twin Towers which collapsed at September 11th, 2001. R.I.P. everyone who died. Really, I'm serious.**_

* * *

><p>Then Bowser heard little footsteps. Little footsteps that came from padded feet like Bowser's, but smaller.<p>

The little guy came in the room, and he had a green shell and bandana. Guess who it is?

Bowser: Hey, Junior!

Junior: Hi, Papa! Can I sit on your lap?

Bowser: Yeah, go ahead!

Bowser Jr. ran to Bowser and crawled into his lap.

Junior: Can we play baseball?

Bowser: Where? A stadium or in my front lawn?

Junior: The lawn. The stadium's very far away.

Bowser: Okay.

* * *

><p>They get out the baseball stuff and then they start playing. It was just 2 people though. Who cares, they're doing it anyway.<p>

Bowser throws the ball at Junior and it misses.

Bowser: Strike one!

Junior: Dang!

Bowser gets the ball.

Junior throws the ball at Bowser and he accidentally swings it all the way to a root of a tree.

Bowser: I guess that's strike two for** YOU** for throwing the ball too fast, and strike one for me for swinging too hard.

Junior: Yep.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of trying they finally get the ball out of the tree.<p>

Bowser: Finally!

Bowser throws the ball, but Junior had other plans.

Junior shot the ball right at Bowser's eye and Junior laughed.

Bowser: **OW! THAT'S IT, STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE DEFINITELY OUT!**

Junior: Uh-oh!

Junior ran away and Bowser chased him.

Junior: Catch me if you can! Hee hee hee!

Bowser: **I'LL SHOVE YOU INTO THE DUNGEON!**

* * *

><p>Then they made up and forgave each other. Junior promised to never do anything like that again...or did he?<p>

Junior: Papa, can I wash your car?

Bowser: Sure, but I'm going to the store. You better hurry!

Junior: Okay!

Junior ran off.

* * *

><p>He had soap and a hose. He cleaned the car so well, that it was shining in his eyes. Then Junior had a nasty plan.<p>

With a devious grin on his face, he giggles evilly and he rolls the window down a bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bowser was sleeping.<p>

Junior came in.

Junior: Papa, I'm done!

Bowser: Huh? What? Oh, you're done. Let me see.

He followed Junior.

Bowser: Wow, you're good.

Bowser opened the car door, and guess what? Water comes gushing out.

Bowser screamed and Junior laughed.

Bowser snarled.

Bowser: Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Now I have to drive with a wet seat. Just wait until I come home!

Bowser drives off.

Junior laughs even more.

Junior: He should've seen the look on his face!

* * *

><p>Later, Bowser comes home and he goes inside with the groceries.<p>

Junior: Can I go to the swimming pool?

Bowser: After I'm done showering.

Junior: Okay.

Junior then smirked.

* * *

><p>Junior sneaked into the bathroom where Bowser was showering.<p>

He sneaks inside...and flushes the toilet!

Bowser: **GWAAAARGH!**

Junior was laughing his head off.

Bowser: **YOU STUPID, SPOILED BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

Bowser got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

Junior: Now can I go to the swimming pool?

Bowser: After I put my shell on.

* * *

><p>Later, Bowser and Junior are in their swimming pool, in their lawn.<p>

Junior: Can we have a splash battle?

Bowser: Okay.

They had a splash battle for 10 minutes, and later, Bowser was relaxing on his swim ring. Junior gets sneaky again, he puts his scuba mask on, dives underwater, swims up to Bowser, gets out a safety pin and pops the swim ring! It sends Bowser flying!

Bowser: **BWAAAAAAAARGH!**

Bowser then lands in the water with a giant splash. It sends Junior going over the corner of the pool with water splashing over him. Bowser's swim ring is flat as a pancake.

Bowser: Glad that's over.

Then Bowser saw Junior, who got blasted out of the pool! Bowser laughs his head off, until he realizes he didn't have his shell on!  
>It's floating near him.<p>

Bowser: **I'M NAKED!**

Junior laughs his head off.

Bowser: Yeah, I'm glad you went over the pool!

* * *

><p>Later they went inside.<p>

Junior: Swimming's exhausting. I need a drink...

The word 'drink' echoes through Bowser's mind. Bowser realizes he needs one thing: the bathroom. He goes to the bathroom.

Bowser: I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Junior: Okay.

Then Junior got sneaky for the final time. He grabs a fake sword and a bottle of ketchup. He was gonna surprise his father again, but he's also in for one himself...

* * *

><p>Bowser then got out of the bathroom.<p>

Bowser: I better not see another -

He paused and he gasped when he saw Junior lying on the ground with ketchup all over him and the fake sword covered with the ketchup.

Bowser: **NO! JUNIOR!**

Bowser ran to his son's aid.

Bowser: Oh, no...

Suddenly, Junior sits up.

Junior: **HA HA! TRICKED YOU!**

Junior then laughs really hard.

Bowser goes red with anger.

Bowser: First, you hit my eye, then, you put water in my car, then, you flushed the toilet when I'm showering, **THEN**, you popped my swimming ring at the swimming pool, and, now, **THIS**?

Junior stopped laughing during Bowser's rant.

Junior: Y-yes...?

Bowser: **THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HAVE A SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!**

Bowser grabbed Junior by his hair.

Junior: Oww! Don't grab me by my hair! It hurts so bad! **OWWWW!**

Bowser: **SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p>Bowser goes to the dungeon, strapped Junior down with stocks, and turned on the tickling machine. It tickles Junior's feet and the poor child laughs very hard.<br>Bowser laughes evilly.

Bowser: You can't outsmart the Koopa King THAT easily!** BWAHAHAHAHAHA!** If you want your punishment to stop, you'll have to apologize.

Junior: **HAHAHAHAHA! O-HO-HOKAY, I'M SOR-HOR-HOR-HOR-HORRY! I WO-HO-HO-HO-ON'T DO IT AGA-HA-HA-HAIN! HAHAHAHAHAAA!**

Bowser turned the machine off.

Bowser: Promise?

Junior: I promise.

Bowser hugged Junior.

Bowser: I love you, son. And thank you.

Junior: I love you too, Papa. And you're welcome.

Bowser: Aww...You're so sweet.

Bowser stroked Junior's hair.

And thus ends the day of nonsense.

You know what they say: Kids will be kids.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And that's it! Don't flame and please R and R.<span>_**


End file.
